Harry Potter Poems!
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: The title says it all..!
1. Harmony

A/n- This is what happens when feels hit a person at 1 in the morning!  
Disclaimer- All I own is the poem!

_Harmony_

He had a lightning scar and eyes like emerald,  
And Shoulders drooping from the weight of the world.  
Her hesitant smile and brown eyes try to convey,  
What her lips could never say.

Together they could win any fight,  
But still get caught sneaking off at night.  
Without her he won't be alive,  
But without him she won't survive

They wonder if the victory is worth the cost,  
of all those they loved and then they lost.  
Crying together to the phoenix's song,  
They know with each other is where they belong.

To me it's always been clear as day,  
Why it should've gone that way.  
Even after all this time, something inside of me,  
Begs Jo for Harry and Hermione.

He needed her then, he needs her now,  
To figure out, why, when and how.  
Been through wars and burnt feathers,  
They are home when they are together.

He lost his heart as he saw her wand wave,  
To make a wreath appear on a long lost grave.  
He'd been a part of her heart and her soul,  
When he had saved a little girl from a troll.

She would walk with him, even to his death,  
Hold his hand until their last breath.  
Even if all he could be was her friend,  
She would stay with him until the very end.

A/n- Hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW!

P.s –I'm looking for a BETA if anyone is interested!


	2. The Dark Side!

A/n- My frienddared me to write a dramione poem , and The Dark Side was the result!

Disclaimer- I only own the poem.

_**THE DARK SIDE**_

An angel dressed in black,  
A boy who made all the wrong choise  
He wishes time could turn back  
And not hear all the voices

In a princess gown stood a warrior  
Her weapon is her mind  
But there lives a lonliness in her  
Searching for something she coudn't find

No one would ever know or understand  
The love they try to hide  
As they see him hold out his hand  
To take her away to the dark side

Her laugh's been stolen by the shadows  
Because even victories demand a cost  
His eyes scream of a truth no one knows  
They tell a tale of innocence lost

Only her love can thaw his heart  
That pain and hurt has frozen  
Only he can mend the parts  
Of a heart that time has broken

There is darkness in his eyes  
But no darkness inside  
No one hears her silent cries  
As he gets lost on the dark side 

Scars of battle etched upon his soul  
Her brown eyes are dry  
He wishes that he could be whole  
And She has no more tears to cry

The calm in his deep grey eyes  
Spoke warnings of a coming storm  
But despite the pain and the eyes  
She knew he'd keep her warm

Standing at a crossroad you'll find  
A princess and a dark knight  
Looking back at all she's leaving behind  
With him she steps on to the dark side

**********  
A/n – Hope you Like it! 


	3. Real To Me

A/n- To make you guys cry...

Disclaimer-All I own is this rhyme.

**Real To Me**

With the words of this rhyme  
I'll tell you a tale of home  
Because once upon a time,  
I used to be alone.

Then I met a boy with a lightning scar,  
A little too used to hurt and pain.  
And now that we have come this far  
I wonder if I can be the same again.

My heart warmed as he finally found his place,  
Next to a red- haired boy, and a brown haired girl,  
And a smile was etched upon my face,  
As he found family to share the weight of the world.

I hurt as he struggled to face his fears,  
And those he loved he had to lose  
And When people asked after my tears,  
It turns out I have no excuse.

As the road took the seventh turn,  
And I finally had to say goodbye.  
As I watched that castle burn  
I had no more tears left to cry

In my heart and in my soul will dwell,  
the boy, the place and the story.  
I wonder if all was well,  
Because it was all real to me.


	4. You Are Beautiful!

_**A/n-Written for **__**The Stratified Agate Competition **_

_**Hope You like it.**_

_**Disclaimer- Nope, not me.**_

_**P.S-**_** Bold**_** is Teddy, and **__Italics__** is Victoire, Bold+Italics- Both.**_

_**You Are Beautiful.**_

**You are all that's good in my life,  
You are all that I believe in,  
But I still can't believe you are mine,  
You are my Victory.  
You are beautiful.**

_They named you perfectly,  
You are a Teddy, my big mushy Teddy bear,  
And with you I sleep without nightmares,  
And I know we are meant to be.  
You are beautiful._

**You're my melody in this tuneless world,  
You are the rhythm I dance to,  
You are the key in which I sing,  
And you are the beat of my heart.  
You are beautiful.**

_Your hands around me is all I need,  
To stand tall with my head held high,  
If I can hold your hand and feel you breathe,  
Then I know everything will be alright.  
You are beautiful._

**You are the colour in my grey world,  
the flowers are the colour of your lips,  
The sky the colour of your eyes,  
And the sun shines like you smile.  
You are beautiful.**

_You are the air in my lungs,  
And the words on my lips,  
You're all my dreams come true,  
And you're all I dream about.  
You are beautiful._

_**And I Love You**_


End file.
